The Return of Revan and The Sith
by KXR
Summary: Revan returns to the woman he loves and the Republic he protects, although he comes with grave news the sith have returned! Reveiws are appreciated. :
1. Chapter 1 The Return

The Return of Revan and The Sith

Eight years since the exile Gavin Kenobi left to search for Revan Skywalker former dark lord of the sith and savior of the republic. Now finally retuning to republic space the two heroes plan to warn the republic of a new threat amassing in the unknown reaches of space…

In the hyper-space route to Coruscant a ship known as the _ebon hawk _flies toward the planet carrying two heroes Gavin Kenobi and Revan Skywalker anxiously waits to reunite with friends and loved ones.

"Ahh I will make it up to you bastilla." Revan said as he looked at a holo-picture of his bond mate while sitting on his bed. "Hey Rev you might want to clean up a bit before you see bastilla again, I don't think she would recognize you under all that hair on your face." Gavin said as he walked into the dormitory. "Yeah will do, but before that I think I'll get in some training before I clean up." Revan said as he rose up and started walking out towards the training room. "Alright then how 'bout you and I spar later?" Gavin asked as he took a seat on his bunk. "Sure thing. How about after lunch?" Revan said as he walked out the door way.

The training room on the ebon hawk was formerly the cargo hold but after discovering that underneath the floor panels were secret compartments. Revan made the compartments larger and more secure so that he could be rid of the plasteel cylinders and footlockers so that the room could be used for a more wide variety of training while still holding the supplies necessary for travel. When Revan entered the room he took both his lightsabers off his belt and ignited them one blue and one red, blue to symbolize the present and red to symbolize the past. After doing so he practiced every single form from Shii-Cho to Juyo as well as hand to hand combat drills against the simulator droid. When he went to get a drink for a break he was drenched in sweat. "Whew sure looks like you're getting a nice work out. You still want to spar?" Gavin asked. "Yeah sure thing I'll be there in a second." Revan replied. When Gavin entered the training room he started stretching, when Revan entered the room he pulled his lightsabers to him using the force and ignited while beginning an over head strike with both blades towards Gavin. Then in a second Gavin activated his green blade and blocked while parrying to disarm Revan. Revan in response kicked Gavin's leading leg out from under him making him land on his back spinning around he impaled towards Gavin's gut. Gavin rolled out of the way and countered with a strike to Revan's back. Using the force Revan back flipped over Gavin and swiped at him in mid air. When he landed he began an onslaught of attacks on Gavin immediately putting him on the defensive, after cornering him he parried and stroked down slicing the lightsaber hilt in half therefore disabling his opponent. "Come on Revan this is this is the second lightsaber I've had to construct since going on these escapades with you." Gavin said in an exasperated voice. "Sorry Gavin guess it's a good thing we stocked up on light saber parts huh." Revan said. "Yeah well you owe me."Gavin said in response. "Fine fine you big baby." Revan said patting his friend on the back while leaving to wash up.

..?

On the world of the Coruscant in the halls of the Jedi temple the heirs of the two most powerful Jedi begin their day.

"Come on Satele you said you would take me to see the city today." A small Durham Kenobi said as he pulled on his surrogate sister's blankets. "Fine you little twerp let me get ready first. I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes okay." "Okay see you at breakfast." Durham said as he ran out the room.

"Hey! Watch where you're going brat." Canderous said as he almost tripped over the child. "Sorry uncle Canderous." Durham yelled as he ran towards the dining room that only he and his family used. "Durham what have I told you about running through the halls?" His mother Brianna asked him as she saw him run in "Don't run around the halls at all." He said in an annoyed tone. "And I would suggest you lose the tone Durham before your mother skins your hide brat." Canderous said as he walked into the room with a scowl on his face. "What's got you in such a bad mood this morning Mandalore? Kitty cat scare ya." Atton said as he walked in and took a seat. "You might want to watch your tongue rand or else it might not be in that hole of yours anymore." Canderous threatened. "Atton cant you even start the day without pissing someone off?" Mira asked her husband as she walked into the room. "Sorry honey it's just a bad habit." Atton said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Still it's not a good idea to piss off the one person who's in control of the entire mandalorian army." Jolee said as he walked into the dining room. "I'd have to agree with grandpa on that one uncle Atton." Durham said as he was served his breakfast. "Well how about we continue this conversation after we've had breakfast hmm?" Bastilla said as she walked in and took as seat. "What about Satele?" Asked Durham as he started eating his food. "I'm right here you twerp." Satele said as she whacked him on the back of the head while walking towards her seat. Then the whole family ate breakfast.

..? 

"Ahh that's much better." Revan said as he looked at his now shaved face. Revan looked similar to the way he did on Taris with his short black hair, goatee, and a scar over his right eye. During his travels he had donned brown Jedi robes with a leather vest* over the robes along with a utility belt. The most recent accessory of Revan's was his gauntlet it could activate his energy shields, inject kolto into his bloodstream to heal wounds, shoot a zip line, serve as a comlink, and had a small blade that could pop out when necessary. "Well Rev are you ready to deal with all the Coruscanti politicians?" Gavin asked as he walked in wearing regular Jedi robes* without the cloak. He still had the same beard and long hair since the mandalorian wars. "Not really, but I am ready to see bastilla." Revan said as he turned around and hooked his lightsabers to his belt." "Yeah same here. Guess what though I heard that you and I have kids apparently." Gavin said as he started putting supplies into a bag. "What do you plan on doing with all that stuff?" Revan asked. "This it's just some extras that we won't need." Gavin said as he slung the bag over his shoulder." "Well we best be on our way." Revan said as they started to head for the cockpit.

..?

"Come on Satele you said we were going to go out and explore the city today." Durham wined as he knocked on Satele's door. "Geez twerp I had to get a few things. Come on where you want to go first." She said as she started walking down the stairs. "Huh? Hey wait up. How about we go to the cantina?" the small boy said. As he followed her down the stairs. "Are you serious Durham your mom would kill me if I ever let you in there. Why don't we go to the diner instead?" "Humph fine." Durham said while pouting. As they came down the stairs Juhani looked at the two and their apparel. She saw Satele Came down with her black hair in a ponytail wearing padawan robes that hugged what few curves she was developing, and Durham came down wearing brown Jedi robes with his hair in the customary padawan braid. "Might I ask where you two are going?" Juhani asked as the two stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Oh hey au- Juhani Satele is taking exploring today." Durham said as he caught the look Juhani gave him. "Well I wish you luck on your exploration of the Planet city." Juhani said as the two walked on. "Thanks Juhani tell mom that we'll be back around dinner please." "As you wish young Shan." Juhani said looking at the two as they left.

Thwack! "You idiot we can't act like family in front of the other students." Satele said as they walked out into the street. "Owe! I forgot ok you didn't have to hit me." Durham whined while rubbing his head. "Huff well pay more attention next time." "Alright."

"You wished to see us masters?" Bastilla asked as she along with Brianna, Atton, Mira, Boa-Dur, Visas, and Juhani entered the council chambers. "Yes Bastilla the council wishes to know if you and your companions have felt the recent disturbance in the force." Master Atris asked the group. "Yes I believe we all have but what does this have to do with anything?" Asked Brianna. "We believe that it involves Revan and Gavin retuning to know space." Jolee said from his seat on the council. "How can that be the disturbance we felt was of the dark side? And we all know that Revan and Gavin are true servants of the light." Atton said in response. "True. Although we do not believe that this disturbance was caused by Revan and Gavin in particular." Another master on the council said. "Then what could have caused this disturbance in the force then if not Revan or Gavin?" Asked Boa-Dur in his still monotone voice. "Believe it has to do with their mission we do." Master Vandar said. "Wait what mission?" Asked Mira. "A year after the destruction of the star forge the council sent Revan to learn what he could about the sith threat in unknown space, then five years later we sent Gavin to retrieve him from unknown territory. Which would lead us to believe that the disturbance wasn't caused by them but a sith tracker sent out to ensure they don't reveal any of the sith's secrets." Master Atris explained. "Wait so you are responsible for their disappearances!" Bastilla said in shock. "Yes we assigned this mission to the two because they are quite frankly the most efficient in the art of war." Jolee said. "But still how could you only send the two of them alone if you had sent all of us we c-." "In the end all you would have done was jeopardize their mission. Revan is the only known person to have trained under the sith emperor that was not of pure sith blood, if we had sent all of you with him it would be even worse for all of you." Atris said cutting Brianna off. "Sense conflict in you I do bastilla. Your relationship with Revan and your daughter you are concerned with hmm." Vandar declared. "Wait how long have you known about Satele being Revan and my daughter?" Bastilla asked stupefied. "The council has known of the relations between Revan Satele and yourself along with Brianna and her family." Atris said in response. "Why don't we meet again when Revan and Gavin have returned." Jolee said. "As you wish masters." Bastilla said while bowing out of the room.

..?

"Hey Rev the hawk's coming out of hyperspace how should we approach protocol?" Gavin asked from the cockpit. "Avoid all common landing ports we don't need the attention." Revan replied walking into the cockpit behind Gavin. "Will do captain." Gavin said easing the hawk towards an empty port. "Hey you, what do you think you're doing, you can't land here this is private property!" A guard yelled out as the hawk landed and the bay ramp opened. Both men came out of the ship wearing cloaks that covered their face and went all the way down to their feet. "You will let us land here." Revan said with a wave of his hand. "I will let you pass." The guard said in a dazed trance. "You will also guard this ship." Revan said walking past the guard towards the exit. "I will also guard this ship." The guard replied. The two heroes walked out the hangar and into the crowded streets of Coruscant.

..?

"Thanks for lunch Satele." Durham said as he and Satele walked down the crowded marketplace of Coruscant's lower levels. "No problem twerp, now let's see what we can do now. "**Hey!** You get back here!" A young man yelled out at another young man only a few years older when the other didn't stop he started after him. "What in the w-?" Satele was cut off before finishing her thought by two men running past her. Both pushing throughout the crowd caused quite a commotion. "Get back here you coward!" The pursuer yelled in rage. "Like I would do that." The runner said with a chuckle but unfortunately for him he was about to run into a problem. "Ugh! What the frag!" Revan said as he was tackled by something. "Get out of my way old man." The runner said as he got back up to keep running. "Humph as if I'll let that fly." Revan said as he shot his grappling cable from his gauntlet around the runner's leg. "What!" The runner said as he fell face first into the pavement. "Thanks mister." The chaser said. "No problem, but why exactly why were you chasing this man?" Revan asked. "The bastard slept with my sister." The chaser replied with venom in his voice. "Well glad to have helped, mister?" "Spade, Jackson Spade, and you are?" "Skywalker, Revan Skywalker." Revan replied. "Dad!" Satele said in shock as she broke through the crowd of people gathering around the scene.

*Author notes

*1: Anikin's robes from episode 2 and 3.

*2: Obi-Wan's robes from all of the first 3 films.

I Do Not Own Anything In This Story Except OC's. All Copyright's Go To George Lucas and all Associated.

Balance is true power.


	2. Chapter 2 Thud

Chapter 2

"Skywalker! Hey it's Revan Skywalker the savior of the republic!" A man in the crowd yelled out. "How about you and I along with my friend get better acquainted?" Revan asked gesturing towards the young man known as Jackson spade. "Sure thing how a-." "You could come with me and Durham to the Jedi temple if you want." Satele interjected "Why thank you it would be a pleasure and it so happens me and my companion have business there." Revan replied. "Wait aren't you our-." Durham was cut off by a pinch to his side by Satele. "Well I guess we better get going huh?" Satele said sheepishly. "Sure. Why not?" Gavin said starting to walk but stopped when he saw the crowd. "I got this." Jackson said moving past Gavin. "**Move aside maggots!" **Jackson yelled out to the crowd. The whole crowd split in two. "After you." Jackson said gesturing with his hand along the path he created. "That's handy." Satele said walking past him with Durham in tow. "One of the benefits of having a drill sergeant for a father." Jackson replied.

..!

"_This just in the war hero Revan from the Mandalorian Wars and Jedi Civil War has returned to the republic and is on Coruscant!" _A news reporter on the holo vid announced. At hearing the news Jolee spewed out his caffa. "Bastilla get in here!" Jolee yelled out at the top of his lungs. "What is it?" Bastilla asked frantically running into the room. "Look." Jolee said pointing to the holo screen. *Thud* "Bastilla? Bastilla?" Jolee asked turning around to see an unconscious Bastilla on the ground. "Well can't blame her." Jolee said with a shrug of his shoulders.

..!

"What is it you do exactly Jackson?" Revan asked while riding the shuttle to the Jedi temple. "Well I'm currently in boot camp training to be a part of a Special Forces commando unit." Jackson replied. "Really Revan and I have worked with commando units very efficient and very…destructive." Gavin said. "Why are they destructive?" Satele asked. "Well when a commando unit is called in they are normally near suicide missions and most of the missions are vital to the enemy's war effort so we destroy the facility and take no prisoners." Jackson answered. "That's atrocious!" Satele said with a shocked expression. "It's war." Revan interjected with a solemn look on his face. "Where'd you get that scar Revan?" Durham asked quickly changing the subject somewhat. "Durham!" Satele scolded. "Don't worry. It's a souvenir from the Mandalorian Wars." Revan said with a small chuckle. "Where are you from?" Durham asked. "Another time kid. Why don't you interrogate Gavin?" Revan said pointing to Gavin's position. "Ok. Hey Gavin where are you from?" Durham asked with wide eyed curiosity. "I'm from Dantooine. Where are you from?" Gavin asked in turn. "I was born on Coruscant but my mom was born on the echani home world." Durham said. "Really what's your mom's name?" Gavin asked. "Brianna." Durham answered. *Thud* "What happened?" Satele asked jumping out of her seat. "He asked who my mom was and when I told him he fainted." Durham said with a perplexed face. "Ha ha ha, that just made my day kid. Don't worry I'll wake him up when we land." Revan said laughing loudly which brought more attention than necessary.

..!

In the Jedi temple many became restless about the news of Revan's return and on what to do so the council held a meeting with all within the order. "My fellow Jedi we have come before you to tell you the reason behind Revan's disappearance." Atris announced on a stage in the middle of the courtyard. "Revan was sent on a mission by the council." Jolee explained. "What was the mission?" A padawan asked from the crowd. "Not yet can we reveal this information to you. But know that Revan or any of his companions are not to be attacked anyone who does assault them will be punished _severely._" Vandar warned.

..!

"Well we're here." Revan said looking out the window of the shuttle. "Hey wake up!" Revan said before slapping Gavin across the face. "What was that for!" Gavin yelled in retaliation rubbing his cheek. "You weren't waking up so I woke you up." Revan said in a matter of fact tone. "By slapping me?" Gavin asked in an exasperated tone. "Yes. Now come on we have to meet with the council." Revan said nearing the shuttles exit. "What do you have to meet the council for?" Satele asked catching up with her father. "That's a private matter." Gavin said walking out of the shuttle with their little group. "Hello I'm D5-G2 how may I be of assistance?" A protocol droid asked walking up to them. "That won't be necessary. Satele why don't you and Durham show Jackson around the temple." Revan said walking with Gavin towards the council chambers. "Sure, I guess we'll see you later then." Satele said to Revan's retreating figure. Revan turned half way and waved back smiling.

..!

Walking up to the council chambers entrance Revan and Gavin stop right before entering. "You ready?" Gavin asked. "Never better." Revan said walking into the council chambers. "Ahh Revan it is good to see that you and Gavin have returned safely." "It's good to be back Jolee, but I'm afraid our mission was successful the Sith are planning an invasion." Revan said with a grim look on his face. "The Sith have amassed an invasion fleet twice the size of Revan's in the Jedi Civil War." Gavin added. "What how can that be possible?" Atris asked shocked at this news. "The Sith emperor was the constructor of the Star Forge on Rakatan, so inevitably he had a series of his own throughout his empire. Although I had made copies of the Forge's systems when Malak and I found the first one and I've built them on several worlds and they are already producing the resources needed." Revan said. "How is it that we haven't felt the creation of these facilities and wouldn't that be a danger of falling yet again?" Jolee asked. "Well not exactly Revan had left orders in T3's mainframe for me to make these facilities using the force, which since I am a servant of the light would make the forges the same way." Gavin said. "Good is this, another meeting we will have but for now a reunion for you and your companions." Vandar said ending the meeting.

Gavin bowed and walked out if the room but Revan still stood in place. "Revan more to say have you?" Vandar asked. "Yes master Vandar." Revan said.

"Let me in there I must see him." Bastilla protested trying to move past Gavin. "Fine but you may not like what you hear." Gavin warned letting her pass him. "The Sith emperor is my father." Revan said shaking with grief, fear and sadness. *thud*

I Do Not Own Anything In This Story Except OC's. All Copyright's Go To George Lucas and all Associated.

Who I am is not important my message is.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion PT 1

Chapter 3

In the halls of the Jedi temple Satele and Durham have been giving Jackson a first rate tour. "So this is the Tree of Life, the Jedi masters that first built the temple created by influencing the Midichlorians to show how the force can create life, and it has stood for thousands of years." Satele said smiling up at the tree. Looking at Satele's figure Jackson was bewildered at how the sun shining down on her made her look like an angel with her black hair glistening, fair skin glowing, pearl eyes shining, and her full lips. _"Too bad she's a Jedi though." _Jackson thought to himself. "So what do you think?" Satele asked breaking him out of his thoughts. "Amazing! I had no idea that Jedi could do that." Jackson said catching himself. "Yeah it is amazing but only-. Hey where's Durham?" Satele asked looking around the room for Durham. "Hey! Give it back!" Durham yelled in the distance. "Did you hear that?" Satele asked looking at Jackson. "Yeah!" Jackson replied sprinting off in the direction of the yell with Satele following closely behind.

"When they came onto the scene they saw Durham surrounded by three older students who were throwing his lightsaber around like a toy. "Come on give it back already." Durham pleaded. "Not until you apologize for being the spawn of the exile." The leader said holding the lightsaber just out of Durham's reach. Jackson walked up behind the leader and tapped his shoulder. "Huh?" *Thwack!* was the sound made when Jackson punched him in the face sending him on the ground dropping Durham's lightsaber. "What do you think you're doing you idiot!" One of them yelled. "It's alright there's no need to ensue violence." The leader said getting up off the ground. "Although I must ask why you punched me?" The leader asked looking straight at Jackson. "I don't take kind to jerks like you who pick on those weaker than them." Jackson said with malice. "Then how about I show you how strong I really am?" The leader asked. "Come on Gran leave it alone!" Satele protested knowing exactly what he was insinuating. "What did you have in mind?" Jackson asked with an eyebrow raised. "Simple I challenge you to a match in the training courtyard." Gran said with a smug look on his face. "You're on!" Jackson said with gritted teeth. After that Gran and his cronies took off in the other direction.

..!

"Bastilla!" Revan said turning around to see what the sound was and saw bastilla unconscious on the floor. Running to Bastilla's side Revan picked up his love. "I suggest you take her to her room and explain Revan the council will discuss what you have told us." Jolee said to Revan. "I will masters." Revan said carrying an unconscious bastilla to her room.

..!

After the incident with Bastilla Gavin went out in search of Brianna. Finally after searching for what seemed like eternity Gavin found her standing near one of the fountains wearing Jedi robes that left little to the imagination although her hair had grown to such a length it reached the small of her back, her beauty took his breath away. Turning around Brianna locked eyes with her one true love. Running to him in pure joy Brianna jumped into his arms with Gavin receiving her spinning her around. After settling down the two kissed with so much passion that you could feel it all the way to Tatooine. "I missed you." Gavin said touching his forehead to hers. "I could tell." Brianna said with a smirk.

..!

In Bastilla's quarters Revan prepared to explain the truth of his origins. Bastilla's quarters were moderate she had one bed a small caffa table in the middle of the room with a few chairs around. "What happened I had the strangest dream Revan returned and told the council he was the offspring of the Sith emperor." Bastilla said rubbing her temples. "Sorry hun it's true." Revan said with the anticipation of what was about to come. *Slap!* Bastilla slapped Revan across the face leaving a red handprint on his face. "What was that-!" Revan was cut off by Bastilla kissing him. "The slap was for leaving. The kiss was for coming back." Bastilla said breaking the kiss. "Look I didn't want to risk you or anyone getting hurt and to be honest I'd do it again to keep you safe." Revan said holding Bastilla's face in his hands like he couldn't believe she was there. "Still the same old Revan always trying to protect others. You'd probably take on the whole sith empire if you could." Bastilla said smiling. "You know it." Revan said with a smirk. "That's my man, but I have to ask you something, was what you said really true about the emperor being your father?" Bastilla asked with worry etched on her face. "It's true it seemed that I was his chosen to take over when he passed which is why he constructed the Star Forge, he knew that the call of home would beckon to me but he didn't know how I would be aligned so he infused the Forge with his dark power so I would inevitably fall, although he didn't count on my angel that would save me from hell." Revan said with a small loving smile. "Well then tell me all about what you learned of your origins." Bastilla said with a smile.

..!

"You know you don't have to do this!" Satele said trying to talk Jackson out of fighting Gran. "Yes I do." Jackson replied with a grim face stretching his arms. "If you do this you'll be outmatched." Satele said pointing out the obvious. "Why just because I'm not a Jedi I won't be able to beat one!" Jackson yelled in anger. "No but you'll take a beating or worse." Satele said moving closer to him. "Well leave that to me." Jackson said turning to leave for the training courtyard.

Walking up to the courtyard Jackson noticed that a lot of Jedi had gathered around looked like the slime wanted a public show well he'd give him a show alright. "So it looks like you're not soft after all." Gran said snidely with a smile. "Looks like your still a cracker jack." Jackson said in response. "Well let's begin shall we." Gran said standing up losing his smile. "Lets." Jackson said following him to the training area. The training area was a long stretch of brown tile with pillars spaced out in a pattern along it the area was wide enough for movement thankfully. "So what will the form of combat be?" Gran asked shedding some of his heavier robes. "Anything but weapons." Jackson said bouncing to circulate the blood. "As you wish. My friends will begin the match when they deem fit." Gran said pointing to his friends from earlier. "Well I'm ready." Jackson said bring his hands up in a very basic fighting stance. "Ready? Begin!" The announcer yelled starting the match.

Jackson wore a black t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black cargo pants. While Gran wore only baggy whit pants.

Jackson began by closing the distance rushing Gran. Gran seeing this as an aggressive side stepped but was caught surprised when Jackson changed levels and tripped him with spin kick to his knee. When Gran fell on his back Jackson mounted him and began to rain blow after blow on him. Although Gran had one second of relief so he pushed Jackson five yards away. Many of the onlookers cheered at this. Using the force to augment his speed Gran appeared inches away from Jacksons face but was struck to the ground by Jackson's fist. Rising up off the ground anger radiated off Gran _"How could I lose to this piece of trash!" _ Gran thought to himself. Gran finally began an offensive throwing strike after strike with Jackson blocking every single one. Until finally Gran lost it and unleashed a storm of lightning upon Jackson although Jackson decide to press forward resisting the lightning to attack Gran but this was thwarted when both of them were flung to opposite sides of the courtyard. "That's enough!" Revan yelled out with Bastilla and Satele Flanking him.

Walking down to the training area Revan walked towards Jackson intent on scolding him. "What do you think you're doing he could've killed you, and you what did you-!" Revan yelled until he saw that Gran had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion PT 2

Chapter 4

"It's so good to have you back again." Brianna said clinging to Gavin's arm. "It's good to be back. Although I have to ask did you give birth after I left?" Gavin asked looking down at Brianna. "Well yes that is what normally happens after what occurred between us." Brianna said teasing Gavin with a small smirk. "I know that! It's just that I met our son earlier." Gavin said blushing. "Really when?" Brianna asked curiously. "Earlier when Revan and I were in the market." Gavin explained. "Well I was actually planning on your meeting on being a surprise but I guess that won't happen." Brianna said disappointed. "Oh it was a surprise. I fainted when I found out you were his mother." Gavin said with a chuckle. "Wait you fainted when you found out you had a son but yet you took down a Sith Lord like it was a walk in the park." Brianna said jokingly. "Come on having a son and fighting a Sith Lord are two very different things." Gavin said in defense. "I agree but-." "Mom! I need your help a friend of mine is in a fight with Gran." Durham said running up to his parents. "What where?" Gavin asked. "In the training courtyard." Durham answered. After hearing this Gavin began a sprint to the training courtyard.

..!

"So where were you born?" Bastilla asked with a curious tone and glimmer in her eye. "I was born on Dromund Kass, but I was raised on Deralia with my parents." Revan answered. "What were your parents like?" "My mom was beautiful, she had long black hair, and the brightest pearl eyes, now my dad he was a big one he had a shaved head and goatee. The one thing I'm sure of is that you and Satele meet them before the Sith arrive." Revan said with a big smile. "That would be wonderful. What did you family do for a living?" Bastilla asked. "Well My dad and I would work either on the fields or in the crystal mine on our farm, my mom mostly took care of the house but she would occasionally play music in her free time." Revan responded. "What were their names?" "Maita and Kamros." "When did you join the order?" "I was taken to the temple on Dantooine first when I was eight; Master Kreia had found me when she had come to our farm to buy some lightsaber crystals for the enclave." This continued for what seemed like hours until Satele came barging in. "Mom! Gran is in a fight with Jackson!" Satele said running in out of breath. "Wait who?" bastilla said standing up "Some guy that dad brought to temple with him I just-." Satele stopped when she saw her father. Revan walked up to his daughter and hugged her. "It's great to see you hun." Revan said with a smile. "While I hate to break apart this reunion we should probably break up Gran's fight." Bastilla said reminding the two. "Yeah." Revan said using the force to augment his speed dashed to the training courtyard.

..!

When they came onto the scene they saw Gran electrocuting Jackson with lightning. To prevent Jackson's death Revan separated the two by creating a powerful force wave across the whole arena. "That's enough!" Revan yelled. Walking down into the training are Revan began his rant until he saw Gran had disappeared. "Grr! Satele get him to the ward your mother and I have to meet with the council." Revan said looking in the area Gran fell for any sign of where he went "Yes father." Satele said cradling Jackson to her chest.

..!

Both crews of the _Ebon Hawk_ Walked into the council chambers to discuss what their next move will be. "We have persuaded the chancellor to begin distributing troops into battle all we need are the locations to fortify and the equipment from the forges to distribute." Atris said as they all entered the room. "That was quick." Atton said with raised eyebrows. "The Republic is more likely to go into to battle with the Jedi at their side and the forge's." Gavin said in response. "Well we should fortify the outerrim the most heavily, because the Empire will have to move from the outside-in, next the midrim worlds and finally the core worlds."Revan said. You could already tell that the gears in his head were working up a storm. "Where do you plan on getting the man power from? The Republic won't be able to have that many soldiers ready in time." Jolee pointed out. "That won't be a problem my warriors are ready to return the favor to those back-stabbing Sith." Canderous said while pounding his chest in salute. _My warriors are also ready to repay the Life-Debt Kashyyk owes to Revan." _Zalbaar growled in his native tongue. "And Queen Talia's men are ready for battle, and there are also a few gangs on Nar Shadda that owe me and Atton some favors." Gavin added. "Enough to be a formidable force against the Sith hmm? Believe that the odds would be in our favor with allies like these." Vandar said with a small smile. "There are also battle droids being built as well." G0-T0 added. "Well then let's not waste time, Canderous head back to Dxun and prep your warriors for battle, Zalbaar you the same, Carth all the ships you could want are being shipped to Telos as we speak get recruiting and prepare a fleet, Atton head to Nar Shadda and call in those favors, Gavin you and Brianna head to the Echani home world and see if you can rally their support, G0-T0 get those droids active, and finally I'll send the coordinates to the Republic military command. Revan commanded. After this the said persons left to prepare for war. "Mira, Juhani could you go and look for a missing student by the name of Gran?" Bastilla asked. "Of course." Juhani said. "What happened with the brat now?" Mira asked. "He got into a fight with Jackson because he was picking on Durham and after the fight was broken up he disappeared." Gavin explained. *Sigh* "I hope nothing bad happens to him." Jolee said.

..!

"You idiot! What were you thinking? You could've been hurt or worse! **You Idiot!" **Satele said in frustration at an unconscious Jackson. During this time Satele began to notice his figure a little more. She noticed how his arms would contract with every inhale and relax with every exhale, how his chiseled body rose and fell in time with his breath. But looking at the wounds from his fight was almost too much to bear for her. The lightning had left wounds that would turn into scars. In the end Satele began to weep at the thought of the pain that coursed through his body. "Hey don't stain that pretty face of yours over me. It can take quite a bit of abuse; it's what I'm good at." Jackson said with a small smilewiping her tears away. Wiping away the rest of her tears Satele held on to his hand and sat with him in comfortable silence with her parents in the doorway holding each other with knowing smiles on their faces. 


	5. Chapter 5 Begining

Chapter 5

In A hyper-space route back to Dromund Kass a Sith scouting party begins the war. In the middle of the bridge the captain prepares a holo-meeting with his Emperor. "What is your mission status?" The Emperor asked appearing on the small table. "My lord we were unsuccessful in stopping Revan from reaching Coruscant. And it seems that the Republic is starting to mobilize for war." The captain said his body radiating fear. "You disappoint me captain. _You Will_ Return to Republic space and you will let them know that _we_ are coming. Or _will you_ make me punish you." The Emperor said menacingly. "No my lord my team and I will assassinate Revan before he can lead the republic forces into the battle." The captain said with his head even lower than it was before. "That's better." The emperor said with an evil smile.

..!

"Did you find Gran?" Revan asked Juhani and Mira. "No it's like he just disappeared. Mira said shrugging her shoulders. "Well we can't waste time Mira I need you to find any reliable bounty hunters or smugglers that can help us. We'll need a lot more than by the book soldiers." Revan said. "On it." Mira said leaving to start her mission. "Juhani I'm going to need you to rally all the Jedi in the Republic." Revan said. "As you wish." Juhani responded. "What now?" Bastilla asked touching Revan's arm. "I want you to meet my parents and I have a feeling the Emperor is going to try and hit a bit too close to _home_." Revan said with malice at the end. "I think that would be wonderful. What about Satele and Jackson though?" Bastilla asked. "They can come with us. I'm unfortunately going to need them do to something once this war begins." Revan said with a grimace. "I'm sorry Revan but why put them together, wouldn't Jackson be put to better use on the frontlines?" Bastilla asked. "When Jackson was in the ward Satele sped up his recovery time by 50% therefore?" "Creating a force bond between the two. So in the end it would be wiser to put them together because they would better aid each other." Bastilla said realizing what Revan was implying. "Exactly what the council did with us." Revan said with a smile.

..!

In the Sith Emperor's throne room his council and he discussed the upcoming invasion. "The room was dark with a circular table with a holo-projector in the middle of it and the Emperor's throne on a pedestal above his council. "My lord where are we to attack first?" One of his council asked. "Jadus." The emperor said gesturing towards a council member who wore black robes and a mechanical mask to cover his face. "Due to Revan's meddling we will attack Korriban and Revan's home world of Deralia at the same time; from there we will begin our assault on the republic. Now the Emperor himself will lead the attack on Deralia along with most of our elite forces and a little surprise for Revan himself. Now when the attack on Korriban begins Jetarek will destroy the republic's space station orbiting the planet, and reclaim the planet." Jadus said with a voice made of horror. "Now what's this _surprise _you have in store for Revan my lord?" One of the council asked. "Why he'll have to combat the first woman he ever loved." The Emperor said with a sickly smile gesturing to the doorway. To reveal a woman with long black hair, green eyes, an hourglass figure, and skin tight black apprentice garb that left little to the imagination. "Trescea Jin. And his best friend Alek." The emperor said gesturing towards to his side. Alek came out of the shadows and stood on his right side while Trescea walked up to his throne and sat in his lap.

..!

"Captain how should we proceed with Revan?" A scout asked. "We will attack him on his way to Deralia and destroy him and all on board." The captain said with a bit of a smile. "Just how are we going to do that?" The scout asked. "Well I've already sent two of our strongest to Deralia so if we fail they'll kill him. And you and two others are going to attack them in the ship by using these." The captain said revealing to space suits but unlike others these were sleek, black, and had jetpacks as well so they could easily slip into space then the _Ebon Hawk._ "Then the first mate and I will attack them from the ship so they're distracted." The captain said with confidence. "Ha Ha Ha! This war will be over before it's even started." The scout said laughing.

..!

"Mission I need you to take Dustil and T-3 on a mission to create a security zone across all of republic space." Revan said walking up to the Twilek. "Sure thing Rev. When do you need it done?" Mission said looking back towards Revan. "Tomorrow, and I also need you to watch any chatter to see if you can pick up any Intel on the sith's movements during the war." Revan said. "Alright I'll get ready to leave, and it's good to have you back Revan."Mission said with a grin. "Good to be back kid." Revan said with a smirk walking away to meet up with Gavin before he left. "Yeah well**, wait! Hey!**" Mission yelled at realizing what Revan called her.

In the temple's hangar friends say their goodbyes for the upcoming journey. "Well let's hope this war's over soon so we can actually live a semblance of a normal life for once eh?" Gavin asked hugging Revan. "Yeah well let's hope that there's less bloodshed in this war than the last two." Revan said with a hopeful smile.

"I hope that the parents are good to you Bastilla." Brianna said to one of her new best friends. "And I hope that your two don't drive you to an early death." Bastilla said with a smile.

"Aah! Who're you!" Durham yelled at seeing a tall figure wearing full republic commando armor with a rifle on his back and in his hands next to Satele scared Durham quite a bit. "Calm down Durham it's just Jackson." Satele said soothing her best friend down. "Yeah little bud it's just armor." Jackson said removing his helmet. "You might want to get used to the look of the armor Durham because you're going to be seeing a lot more of it for a while." Gavin said picking up his son. "Well let us be on our ways we have matters to attend to." Bastilla said with a nod of her head. "Agreed." Brianna said.


	6. Chapter 6 The Calm

Chapter 6

On the world of Telos Grand Admiral Carth Onasi prepares the Republic's fleet. In the hangar bays of the military compound Carth oversees the prepping of everything from Hammer Head Cruisers to Auker- one man fighters. "How are the crew statuses for the first few fleets?" Carth asked his assistant. "The crews of the first 100 fleets are ready." The assistant said looking through his data-pad. "Good start sending them to the Outer Rim worlds." Carth said still inspecting the ships.

"Dad!" Dustil said walking into his father's office. "Dustil what are you doing here?" Carth said standing up out of his chair walking up to his son. Dustil had joined the Jedi academy on Coruscant after he found out the Sith were responsible for the death of the first woman he ever loved. He had been training for years and eventually achieved the rank of Jedi Knight. He wore Jedi robes with armor covering vital areas such as the knees, heart, and etcetera. "I came to say good-bye before Mission and I left for our OP." Dustil said hugging his father. "Wait you and mission are going on an OP? What kind?" Carth asked with concern. "Don't worry. We're just setting up a communications array around the Republic so we can communicate better and intercept the Sith's communications." Dustil said with a small laugh. "Well if that's the case you take care of mission; you hear?" Carth told Dustil in warning. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her." Dustil said with determination written on his face on the subject.

Arriving on the only docking platform on Kashyyk Zalbaar disembarked his shuttle. _"It's good to see you again my love." Zalbaar's_ mate said hugging him. _"It's good to see you as well. But I'm afraid that I will have to leave soon once my warriors have been rallied. Zalbaar said embracing his mate._

"Mandalore has returned!" One of Canderous's warriors yelled out as his shuttle made its way into the camp. The Mandalorian and Onderanian Honor Guard made two lines outlining the ships docking bay. As Canderous stepped out of the ship Queen Talia Flanked by her personal body guard walked throughout the Honor guard's line. Making their way to each other the two embraced in a hug and kiss. "Welcome home Mandalore." Queen Talia said wrapped in his arms. Setting his mate down Canderous addressed the gathering warriors. "Tonight grab your loved ones, cherish them, embrace them, and love them with all your heart; then we will rid the universe of the scum-ridden sith!" Canderous yelled picking up Talia in his arms, and listening to the yells of his warriors. "And tonight my love my name will be heard from Dxun all the way to Dromund Kass!" Canderous said kissing Talia.

Walking to his apartment Dustil put his wedding ring on while bringing out his card key. He and Mission had been married for six years after meeting each other at one of their reunions. Opening the door to the apartment he came into all the lights being off. "That's funny I thought she would've been-whoa!" Dustil said being pushed onto his bed after walking in and opening the door. Laughing Mission straddled him and shrugged off her bath robe.

En route to the Echani home world Gavin and Durham spend some quality time together. "Come on everyone knows that you could've joined Revan and not have fallen." Durham said in protest to his father's story. "I don't know about that from what I heard the Star Forge was quite the adversary for Revan just like Nihlus was for me." Gavin responded. "Whatever you say. Hey do you want to spar?" Durham asked with a large smile on his face. "Sure why not." Gavin said standing up out of his chair. "The loser has to sleep on the floor tonight." Durham said with a smirk. "You're on." Gavin said returning it. Both took an Echani fighting stance. "Your move shrimp." Gavin said taunting him "Here I come old timer." Durham said running at his father. Side stepping him Gavin put one foot in front of his path tripping him. Before he fell Gavin picked him up by the back of his shirt and placed him back on his feet. "I win." Gavin said with a smile.

In the _Ebon Hawk _Revan and Jackson have an intense Dejarik match. "Your move." Revan said taking another one of Jackson's pieces off the board. "Come on how do you keep doing that?" Jackson yelled baffled by his losses. "You sacrificed all your pawns early in the game. In the end everything comes down to the last man standing." Revan said referring to Jackson's last piece. "Well then he better make it count." Jackson said with a smirk. Ten moves later Jackson had captured almost all of Revan's pieces but alas he still lost. "Ahh come on." Jackson said pulling on his hair.

"Mom how did you and dad meet each other?" Satele asked as Bastilla combed her hair. "Well we met when he first came to the order on Coruscant. He was only a few years older than me but he had been training at the academy on Dantooine. He was unlike most of the others he was unafraid to flirt, charm, or woo whoever he fancied which was a problem in many of the masters' eyes but he never did shame to anyone." Bastilla said with a smile. "But when did _you _meet him?" Satele asked. "I met him a few years after there was a report of an asteroid hitting Deralia we has gone as part of the aide sent by the Republic to help rebuild the village that had been hit. He had actually flirted with me on the way." Bastilla said chuckling. "And he did so for many years before the wars." "Really why?" Satele asked looking at her hair in the mirror. "A story for another time." Bastilla said taking a seat on the floor. "Now I believe it's my turn." Bastilla said.

On the world of Dromund Kass Trescea leaves the Emperors chambers wrapping a robe around her body to avoid freezing to death. "How did this happen?" Trescea said holding her head in her hands. "We sold our souls to the demon and now we're paying for it." Alek said walking up in his armor.


	7. Chapter 7 Family Jitters PT !

Chapter 7

"We're entering normal space." Revan said into the _Ebon Hawk's _com.

In the hangar HK and Jackson discuss battle tactics. "But if you did that you would alert them to your presence and make it harder for you to find all of them. So while it might be safer it takes longer and is less efficient." Jackson said disagreeing with HK. "Persuading Statement: While true my programming does not require for me to complete my tasks hurriedly, but correctly with minimal damage to my systems." HK said in defense. "Yeah well-." Jackson said stopping mid sentence as Satele walked by the hangar entrance. "Annoyed statement: Not again!" HK exclaimed shaking his head.

"When do we get to meet your parents?" Bastilla asked walking up behind Revan. "Soon enough. And there's no need to be worried they'll love you." Revan said laughing. "Well that's easy for you to say you've already met my mother." Bastilla said taking a seat next to him. "Oh stop pouting. Everything will be fine." Revan said still chuckling. "I'm not pouting." Bastilla said crossing her arms under her chest and sticking her bottom lip out. "Whatever you say princess." Revan said smiling while he typed in commands to the _Hawk._

Attaching themselves to the _Hawk's _docking bay the scouts from the scouting party attempt to pry open the docking bay as quietly as possible.

"Begin the attack!" The Captain said firing his guns at the _Hawk _directly.

"We're under attack!" Revan said bracing himself from the attack. "I've got the guns!" Jackson yelled climbing the ladder into the gunner's seat. "HK make sure that if anything tries to board us they get a belly full of blaster shots instead!" Revan yelled maneuvering the _Hawk _out of danger. "I'll go with him." Satele said running to the docking bay. "These guns aren't doing anything to their armor! Try and get behind them so I can hit their engines." Jackson yelled firing at the scout's ship. "Easier said than done kid!" Revan yelled back.

"Come on hurry up we don't have all day." One of the scouts said. "This isn't exactly easy!" The other retaliated. "Both of you shut up and get to work." The third one said hatefully. "Got it." The other said opening the docking bay.

"Here they come!" Satele said igniting her lightsaber. "Take this meat-bags!" HK said firing his heavy repeater at the scouts. With the door open the vacuum of space began to suck the two out. "HK shoot the controls!" Satele yelled lodging her lightsaber into the wall. Shooting the controls the doors began to close, although the scouts were lucky enough to make it in. Taking her saber out of the wall Satele began to strike at the closest one to her. Unfortunately he had a blaster. HK immediately began firing at the scouts. One of them hid behind the wall until they saw an opening to hit HK. The blaster shot hit HK directly shutting him down. Satele threw her saber at the scout that shot HK and sliced through the others sword and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Got you!" Jackson said firing into the scout's engines.

The ship exploded into a million pieces with a white hot flare in the void of space.

"We're not out of this yet." Revan said with a focused look on his face. "What do you mean?" Bastilla asked. "Take the controls. I have to check the damages." Revan said walking out of the cockpit.

"What the!" Revan yelled walking into the docking bay. The bay was covered in carbon scoring, and Satele's lightsaber had left a scorching hole in the wall. "Sorry dad." Satele said flinching from Revan's response. "Don't worry Satele I was just surprised. HK clean up this mess and Satele you have to fix that pretty little hole you made." Revan said putting his arms around Satele's shoulder. "Fine." Satele said with a dejected tone.

Landing in the only spaceport of the village the crew came out with HK guarding the ship. Two sith juggernauts with their lightsabers activated walked towards the family. Revan threw his lightsaber impaling one of them in the abdomen, and electrocuted the other. "What the how did you do that?" Satele asked bewildered. "What do you mean?" Revan asked pulling his saber back to him. "When you attacked the dark side cast it's aura around you then when you were done it disappeared." Satele said. "Due to experience and heritage, I can control both sides of the force." Revan said walking out of the hangar. "This is where you grew up?" Satele asked looking at the stores lining the streets. "No this is just the market area. The village lies a few miles north." Revan responded. After walking for a few minutes they came upon a building which had multiple men being thrown out of the premises. "You make sure to put in your time card next time and maybe you'll get paid!" A gruff looking man said throwing the last of the men out of the building. "Dad!" "Revan it's you!" The man said walking up and hugging Revan. His father still had a clean shaved head. But he'd grown a full beard, and he had lost a leg which was replaced with a robotic one. "What happened to your leg?" Revan asked breaking the embrace. "Ah don't worry about it. Now who are these to lovely ladies?" "This is my wife Bastilla and my daughter Satele." Revan said bringing the two into his embrace. "I'm Kamros Skywalker. Welcome to the family." Kamros said with a large smile and with open arms.


	8. Chapter 8 Family Jitters PT 2

Chapter 8

After embracing his new family Kamros addresses Jackson. "And who are you?" Kamros asked extending his hand. "Jackson Spade a friend of the family." Jackson said taking his hand. "Keep an eye on this one." Kamros said to Revan. "Well how about we all head home and get better acquainted?"

"Home sweet home." Kamros said leading them to a very large estate. "What happened to the farm?" Revan asked with a shocked expression. "After the last head passed they chose me to keep this village in line." Kamros said like the position was a hindrance. "Well this is a big upgrade." Revan said still shocked. All of a sudden something tackled Revan! It turned out to be a Kath Hound licking Revan to death. "Get off me Drex." Revan said pushing the hound off him. "It's good to see you too buddy." Revan said scratching the hound behind its ears. "You never told me you had a pet." Bastilla said almost hurt. "Never came up in discussion, but this is Drex my first pet, I had bugged my father for weeks until he finally gave in." Revan said with a smile. "Anything to cease that endless begging." Kamros said with a cringe. Sniffing everyone Drex finally barked in approval of his new family members. "Let's go scare your mother to death." Kamros said with a smile.

Walking into the living room they see Maitin with a Jizz in her hand and a piece of paper on a desk writing the notes to a song. Noticing the group Maitin's eyes lit up in joy. "Revan!" Maitin said jumping out of the couch to hug her son. "It's good to see you again mother." Revan said returning the hug. "We haven't seen you since you came to receive our blessing in the mandalorian wars." Maitin said with tears in her eyes. "It's been a while and many things have changed." Revan said with a sad smile. "When Trescea passed I thought you…" Maitin said until she noticed Bastilla and Satele. "Trescea?" Bastilla asked. "I'm sorry Revan. I'll tell you about while we prepare dinner." Maitin said ushering the men out the door way.

"What was all that all about?" Jackson asked confused. "Don't worry about it a man's past is his business. It's better to focus on the present to ensure the future." Kamros said walking to the fields with Revan close behind him. "This is going to be interesting." Jackson said falling in step.

"So who is Trescea?" Bastilla asked washing her hands. "Trescea was a woman that Revan had met in the order and served with in the Mandalorian Wars. They had met each other before then but ensued in a relationship only after the wars began. During the war they took the time to come and visit us for our blessing so they could marry once the war was over." Maitin said pulling pots and pans out of the cabinets. "Marry!" Bastilla said shocked. "Wait if dad was supposed to marry this woman why'd he flirt with so many women and ensue a relationship with mom?" Satele asked with a hint of anger. "I assume your father ensued the relationship with your mother after the council wiped his memory, and as for the flirting he's always done that just like the emperor." Maitin said putting ingredients into the pans. "Wait how did you know about that!" Bastilla asked shocked. "I foresaw it but that's for another time. Now I remember when she was killed in the battle of Tatooine." Maitin said with a mournful tone. "What happened?" Bastilla asked concerned about the affect it had on Revan. "Well from what I heard in stories from soldiers that came here for supplies Revan became consumed by anger and slaughtered every mandalorian he could find until he collapsed from exhaustion." Maitin said frowning. "I can't believe…" Bastilla said. "How would you react if someone murdered Revan right in front of you?" Maitin said defending Revan. "I… would probably do the same thing." Bastilla said in realization.

"So how have things been here on Deralia?" Revan asked. All of them had shed their clothes to their pants and t-shirts. "Well there've been rumors of Sith scouts on the planet but some just think its propaganda." Kamros said plowing into the field. "What would be the reason for the Sith to have an interest in this place, no offence. "Only one thing." Revan said with a grimace.

"Is the fleet ready?" The Emperor asked one of his admirals. "Almost my lord our forces will be able to deploy within 37 hours." "Very good admiral." The emperor said leaving to his meditation chambers.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Trescea asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "Positive." Alek said with determination.

"How much is Revan like his father?" Bastilla asked after the food was prepared. "The Emperor or Kamros?" "The Emperor." "He's is what his father wanted. He wasn't always cold hearted, he once wanted to reform the Sith empire to be an ally to the republic and share the galaxy believing there was much more than what we know of. But as politics, war and, suffering consumed him he changed. Then he became the very thing he wanted to change." Maitin said with a frown. "Do you still love him?" "No I loved the man named Grakellik. Not the Emperor."

After dinner and washing up Revan walked into his room to be embraced by bastilla. "Revan I'm sorry about Trescea and I only hope that…" "Don't worry. I will always love Trescea but now my heart belongs to you." Revan said kissing her. "Well that's good to hear." Bastilla said removing her robe to reveal a metal bikini*. Revan simply smiled.


	9. Chapter 9 Old Friends

Chapter 9

Waking up in an empty bed Bastilla wraps a robe around her body and left the room to look for Revan.

Walking into the kitchen she finds Maitin working on breakfast. "Excuse me Maitin. Do you know where Revan is?" Bastilla asked wrapping the robe around her body even further. "He went to meet the battle fleet that is supposed to protect the planet during the war. I believe he'll be back within a few hours." Maitin responded. "Alright thank you." Bastilla said leaving the room.

In Satele's room she woke up trying to cuddle something but finding nothing. "What the!" Satele said shooting up into a sitting position. Throwing the covers off herself she found that she was still wearing what she wore the night before. "What happened?" Satele asked herself.

"_Yes?" Satele asked brushing her hair in the mirror. "Can I come in?" Jackson asked from the door. "Sure. What do you want?" Satele asked looking in the mirror as he walked into the room wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "Do you mind if I sit down?" Jackson asked. Shaking her head he took his seat. "I just want to say even though I haven't known you for a longtime I've well….this isn't easy to say but I've developed feelings...for you, and I just wanted to tell you before-Mmph!" Jackson said being cut off by Satele smashing her lips against his and tackling him to the mattress. "The feeling's mutual." Satele said with a smile breaking the kiss. After that the two spent hours holding each other in the other's embrace and making out._

"I can't believe-." Satele said touching her lips with a slight blush.

"What's the situation Captain?" Revan asked walking into the ship yard. "Most of the battle fleets have already reached most of the worlds on the outer rim. They have also begun their relocation process to be able to keep any other target areas eliminated. They are also constructing forts to prepare for any fleet that comes our way. Sir." The captain said saluting him. "Good. Any transmissions?" Revan asked looking over the reports. "Yes sir. There's one from Captain Mission Vao, General Mira, General Juhani, General Atton, Supreme Commander Mandalore, Supreme Commander Zalbaar, and an unknown transmission from The Elders." The captain said rattling off the names from his data-pad. "Very well I'll be taking the transmissions privately." Revan said walking to the bridge.

Taking a seat Revan activated the holo-screen and Mission popped to life. "Hey Revan we've got the array set up and all systems are green we've picked up some chatter already but they're encrypted. T3 and I are already working on them." Mission said quickly. "Good to hear it Skywalker out." Revan said cycling through all the transmissions until he reached the Elders. "It's good to see you again Revan. We are on our way to your location. We have felt the change of the winds, and are ready to ensure the galaxies' safety." One of the Elders said saluting Revan pounding his fist on his chest. "Good to hear. I'm sending you the coordinates so we can coordinate where your warriors will go." Revan said saluting him back.

In the armory Jackson looks for equipment to use during the war. Wearing his armor without the helmet he locks on a combat knife holster to his chest piece. He picked up a D-20 light repeater and strapped it on his back. He also chose an F-50 heavy repeater. "Nice." He said with a smile.

"Captain I'll be taking leave for the rest of the day. Make sure that the relocations are complete by the end of the day." Revan said leaving the ship.

Walking into a crystal cave on the outskirts of the village Revan walked to the center of the cave and sat down to meditate. After a few moments of meditation a figure appeared in front of Revan in the same position. "It is good to see you again Revan, but I must ask why you have sought me out." The spirit of Ajunta Pall asked. "A war is brewing. And I need your help." Revan said. "Well I can't interfere with the Sith forces themselves but I can choose a sentient to herald my knowledge and skill." Ajunta said hinting at what he had suggested earlier to Revan in previous meetings. "If I do that you'll spirit will be transferred into mine and you'll cease to exist." Revan protested. "No. I'll only give you my skill and knowledge." Ajunta said with a smile.

In the Emperor's meditation chambers aboard his flag ship the _Revenge _he meets with an Elder Sith Lord. "What do you want _whelp?" _The Sith Lord Naga Sadow barked. "Watch your tone failure. I want you to aid me in defeating the republic. A feat you failed at greatly." The Emperor said snidely. "Fine. What do you wish me to do Grakellik?" Naga growled. "I want you to give me part of your essence and I want whatever's left of your pathetic life force to continue feeding my powers." The Emperor said dismissively. "And _never _call me that again."

"Why are you sending us to Korriban?" Satele asked he father after he had told her the mission she and Jackson were to undertake. "There was a smuggler who was attempting to take Sith artifacts out of the system. We fear that he may have been trying to smuggle the artifacts to the Empire." Revan said soothingly. "Still I don't understand why we have to do it." Satele said pouting. "Look I don't want you to have to see the full grunt of war just yet. In time you will gain the experience to deal with it. But for now I want you to keep some of your innocence." Revan said sorrowfully. "Alright. But what about my training?" "You'll be under the tutelage of Jedi Master Kato-Bach. "Alright." Satele said hugging Revan. "Good night sweetie." Revan said watching her leave.


	10. Chapter 10 The Begining

Chapter 10

"Before you leave I want you to have this." Revan said handing Satele a suit of armor*. "Thanks dad." Satele said hugging her father. "And you. I want you to take good care of her do you understand Jackson?" Revan warned. "Yes sir. I won't let her get hurt." Jackson said with a salute. "Good man." Revan said saluting him back. Good bye everyone." Satele said walking into the shuttle with her Jedi master and Jackson in tow.

"How long until we reach our destination?" Jetarek asked walking up behind the captain. "We'll be at Korriban within five hours my lord." The captain said typing in commands. "Good we will soon have our revenge." Jetarek said with a smile.

"Captain I want the fleet orbiting the planet and I want all ground forces on the planet to remain within the specified location until any hostiles arrive. Now have all one man fighters at the ready and have the guns on your ships warmed up and ready to fire." Revan ordered.

Entering a training room Jetarek witnesses his apprentice slicing through one of their prisoners like butter. "Very good Malgus. Now channel that anger into your strength so we may finally retake Korriban." Jetarek said proudly.

"I'll be back. I need you to make sure the troops are ready for battle." Revan said after giving Bastilla a kiss.

Walking into a room underground Revan turned on the lights to reveal a suit of armor and a box on a pedestal. The armor was mandalorian shock trooper armor. The main body armor was pitch black, the exo-skeleton was pure blood red, and the outline was glowing silver. Putting the armor on Revan opened the box to reveal two power crystals. He picked up the one of the crystals; red as a flame; being removed the crystal's power came to life; small flames radiated from the core; the other crystal had cold waves of air radiating off it; blue as ice. Placing both the crystals in his lightsabers Revan sat down in a meditative position. "Are you ready?" Ajunta asked. "Yes." Revan said solemnly

*On a space station above Korriban Satele and Jackson begin their journey. "I swear I had no idea what was in those crates." The smuggler protested. "You were smuggling Sith artifacts captain." Master Bach said dismissively. "Fine keep the artifacts. Just give me back my ship!" The captain begged. Watching a Twilek worker pass by the captain got knocked forward by Jackson's rifle. "Eyes up front!" Jackson ordered. "Just inspecting the troops corporal." The captain defended. "Satele what's wrong?" Master Bach said seeing Satele putting a hand near her temple suddenly stopping. "I sense a great darkness." Satele said shaking it off. Then suddenly thousands of ships and fighters jumped out of hyper-space and attacked the station.

"We're under attack!" Bastilla and the captain yelled form their positions in battle. Millions of ships dropped out of space and attacked the fleet; many more went to the surface. Running out of the bunker Revan joined the battle. Activating his jetpack Revan flew to the battle quicker. Finally arriving at the battle Revan stood before the Sith forces charging the village. Crouching down Revan fired the RPG on his back disrupting their charge. Recovering Revan activated his lightsabers and charged them head on.

"The Sith empire has returned!" Master Bach said witnessing the flurry of fighters attacking the station. The attack from the fighters shook the station. "We must warn the republic." Master Bach said regaining his composure. "Our shuttles can't out run those fighters!" Jackson exclaimed. Coughing the captain interjected. "Guess who's got the fastest ship in the sector?"

Revan sliced through the Sith's forces like a lightsaber through butter. His sabers flowed like a continuous stream of power. His saber skills plus Ajunta's made him unstoppable.

"My lord there's a problem with our ground assault!" An ensign said from his post. "What's the problem?" The Emperor asked angrily. "It seems Revan is combating our forces and…he's decimating them." The ensign said hesitantly.

"Station's defenses breached!" A man yelled into the com as the group made it into the hangar bay. "Stay back." Master Bach ordered. Looking behind him the captain saw sith troops charging from behind the group. "Look out!" The captain yelled to Jackson and another trooper. But they were blasted by a frag grenade from one of the sith battle droids. One trooper died while Jackson recovered. The captain joining the fight took out his twin pistols and shot most of the troopers while Jackson took out the two battle droids with the F-50.

"Show me." The Emperor ordered. The ensign brought up a bird's eye view of the battle from the ship's camera's and showed the footage on the view screen. All they saw were two flashes of red and blue light leaving bodies in their wake with republic troops taking out any stragglers left alive.

With the force, armor, and jetpack augmenting his speed Revan showed no mercy!

"My ship!" The captain screamed seeing the condition she was in. "Will she fly?" Master Bach asked deactivating his lightsaber. "She's not pretty but she's tough!" The captain defended. As they walked into the ship a Sith _Fury_ flew into the hangar! As the ship landed the loading ramp opened to reveal to figures walking out of it. Captain prep your ship! This is our fight." Master Bach said walking towards the ship. Once the two were off the ramp they charged activating their blood red sabers. On the ship the captain and Jackson got the ship battle ready. "T7 cut the ion cannons!" The captain yelled running to the cockpit while Jackson ran to the gunner's seat. Activating their lightsabers master faced master and student faced student.

"Land the ship I will deal with him myself." The emperor ordered.

As he decimated the Sith forces Revan saw the Emperor's Flagship land a few meters away from the battle. The loading ramp opened to reveal even more troops joining the battle. Making his way through them Revan activated a stealth field generator to slip by until he reached the bridge.

After several minutes of dueling the ship was ready. Firing an RPG at Jetarek Jackson yelled from the loading ramp. "Come on!" From the loading ramp. "Go Satele. You must walk a different path." Master Bach said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Master!" Satele yelled throwing him her lightsaber as he charged back into battle.

Finally making his way to the bridge Revan placed a precemate detonator on the door. Blasting the door open Revan activated his lightsabers ready for battle. "Welcome my son." The Emperor said from his throne. Two figures walked out from behind his throne and charged at him with black armor and red sabers. "Alek, Trescea!" Revan said in shock before blocking their dual strike.

After Satele, Jackson and the captain had made the jump into hyper-space Malgus confronted his _former _master. "After a thousand years Korriban is ours again." Activating his lightsaber Malgus slew his master saying. "Welcome home."

And Korriban was lost.

Trying not to harm his friends Revan was beginning to feel the effects of his battles. But blocking both their over head strikes Revan saw something odd. They were smiling at him. But not as enemies, and the dark side's effects had left their eyes! Turning around both threw their lightsabers at their former master! Revan seeing his friends had returned jumped at his father striking him! But the emperor had disappeared!

Appearing in a cloud of black smoke on one of his cruisers the Emperor ran to the med bay. Removing his robes he saw both his shoulders had been cut but one had flames at it's edges and the other had ice! "Bastard!"

And Deralia was saved.

Author's notes

*1: The same armor that was in all the commercials.

*2: For a better depiction go to and got to "Return"

"The force will be with you always."


	11. Note

Now don't worry for all of you who followed the story. There will be a continuation of this story coming out soon.


	12. Disclaimer

_**I Do Not Own Any Of The Material Used In This Story Except Original Characters And The Story Line. All Rights Go To George Lucas And All Associated.**_

_**Original Characters.**_

_**Jackson Spade. **_

_**Durham.**_

_**Maita.**_

_**Kamros.**_

_**Trescea.**_


End file.
